Warriors: Hope From StarClan
by Moosefairy
Summary: Eaglepaw has driven Mousepaw's faith in StarClan away from her. On the night of her medicine cat apprenticing ceremony, Mousepaw's faith reawakens as her mother tells her a startling prophecy. 20 moons later, the prophecy starts to reveal itself to her.
1. Alleigancesprolouge

Warriors: Hope from StarClan

Allegiances:

ThunderClan

Leader: Duststar: A pale brown tabby tom with green eyes

Deputy: Rosefur: A dark red she-cat with dark amber eyes

Apprentice: Ashpaw

Medicine Cat: Mousecloud: A dark brown tabby with amber eyes

Warriors:

Cloudpelt: A white tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice: Dawnpaw

Featherclaw: A gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Flamefern: A ginger tabby she-cat with pale green eyes

Snowheart: A white tabby tom with bright yellow eyes

Brightpelt: A tortoiseshell she-cat with pale amber eyes

Eagletooth: A dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Whitefur: A white she-cat with bright green eyes

Appletail: A brown tabby tom with pale yellow eyes

Silverblaze: A silver she-cat with pale amber eyes.

Apprentices: Dawnpaw: A ginger she-cat with dark green eyes

Ashpaw: A white-patched gray tom with amber eyes

Queens: Briarfrost: A light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Kits: Lightkit: An albino she-cat with pale red eyes.

Frostkit: A white-patched brown tabby tom with green eyes

Brownkit: A brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Prologue:

_Legends. They are just legends_. The new Medicine Cat apprentice of ThunderClan, Mousepaw, thought as she was padding against the cold earth, walking in the direction of the Moon Pool. Her brother Eaglepaw had nearly convinced her that the warrior ancestors of StarClan were simply legends, and that the stories of Bluestar, Firestar, and Bramblestar were all false. How could there have been a different forest? How could the Clans have survived that 'Great Journey' to the lake where they all have lived in peace now for decades? How could a kittypet have become a leader of ThunderClan? How could the son of a murderous traitor rise up to become trusted deputy, then leader? _Again, all legends_. She told herself in her mind.

It was her first trip to the Moon Pool, and Mousepaw was scared out of her mind. She was scared that they wouldn't accept her as Medicine Cat apprentice because they might not appear to her, due to the fact that she possibly didn't believe in them. Adrenaline coasted through her body until she was nearly jumping with nerves. "Don't be nervous, Mousepaw." Her new mentor, Redtail, assured her. "They will come." It was as if he had read her mind. Slowly but surely the other Medicine Cats arrived. There was Yewfur from ShadowClan and his new apprentice Tinypaw, Birchtail from RiverClan and her apprentice Icepaw, and finally there was Riverpelt and his apprentice Fernpaw. The Medicine cats strode single file up the path to the Moon Pool. Fernpaw bounced up to Mousepaw. "Is this your first time?" She asked Mousepaw. "Yes, it is. But I'm scared that they won't come." Fernpaw let out a chuckle. "Don't worry. You'll see. I can't really explain it." The apprentices remained silent until they had arrived at the Moon Pool. When the thick trees seemed to trickle away and she could see the Moon Pool itself, Mousepaw gasped. "It's… It's…. Gorgeous!" She said, her amber eyes shining with excitement. "Yes, it is isn't it?" Riverpelt replied, stepping up next to Mousepaw's flank. "Are you ready for your ceremony?" Redpelt asked. "Yes, Yes, Yes I am." Mousepaw said, confidently. "StarClan, I call upon you to look down upon this apprentice. She is willing to take on responsibilities as a Medicine Cat apprentice, and she wants to tread the Medicine Cat Path. I ask that you accept her as the next Medicine Cat of ThunderClan. Mousepaw, do you promise to follow the Medicine Cat path by caring for your Clan and interpreting signs from StarClan?" Redpelt recited. Head held up high, Mousepaw said "I do."

"Then you may drink from the Moon Pool. StarClan will send you sleep, and your first encounter will happen." Mousepaw obeyed, and drank from the water. She started to feel sleepy, and slowly drifted off into unconsciousness.

_Mousepaw awoke, and found herself at the island. _Am I dreaming, or is this real_ she thought. "Young Mousepaw, you are dreaming but this isn't an ordinary dream." A familiar female voice rang from the sky. She looked up towards the stars and found that they were falling down, one by one, and forming in the shape of cats. Only they weren't normal cats. They had stars in their pelts, and they all sat down, facing her. "Welcome, Mousepaw." A dark brown tabby she-cat walked out of the group. _"Mother!"_ Mousepaw said. "Yes, it is me, my daughter. Eaglepaw has tried to manipulate you. You must stay strong in your faith." Mousepaw nodded. _"Y...Yes Mother."_ She said, still wondering if this was really her mother or her imagination. A ginger tom came out of the group. "Welcome Mousepaw. I am Firestar, a former leader of ThunderClan. You have heard stories of me, perhaps?" He asked. _"Y...Yes I have!"_ Mousepaw said, recognizing the tom whom her mother had said was the greatest leader of all times. "StarClan recognizes that you wish to be the next Medicine Cat of ThunderClan. We accept your wish, and you are now an official Medicine Cat apprentice." He stepped back, and began the choruses of "Mousepaw! Mousepaw!" As if a new warrior were being named. The cats of StarClan joined in, their voices ringing through the forest and across the lake. "I have a prophecy for you, dear one, but it is for only you." Her mother said. She looked at Mousepaw as she said: _

"_Times of peace are to follow, _

_But soon those times can not be borrowed. _

_Three will come bearing eagle's name. _

_Who arrive during dust's reign. _

_They will come during chaos_

_But only one will be able to save us_

_Snow and Fire must reunite _

_In order to help us win the fight!"_

_StarClan faded out of focus and Mousepaw woke up. _

20 moons later

Mousecloud, now the Medicine Cat of ThunderClan, was heading towards the nursery to check up on Briarfrost's newborn kits. There were three of them, two brown tabbies and one that was albino. _Thank StarClan they're safe and healthy._ She thought. Perhaps one of them could be her apprentice. She arrived in the den, and saw that the three were safe and sound, suckling against the flank of their mother. "How are the newborns doing today Briarfrost? Have you decided on any names yet?" Mousecloud asked. "Excellent, thanks. I'm sure that they will become fine warriors to the Clan. The white-patched tom is Frostkit, the brown she-kit is Brownkit, and the white kit is Lightkit." Briarfrost said. Mousecloud nodded her head, the names were fitting, and they were strong Clan names. "Perhaps one of them will be interested in becoming a Medicine Cat." She added. Briarfrost let out a small chuckle. "Maybe… They're only newborns; their paths can't be decided already." Briarfrost continued. Mousecloud nodded. "You're right; we can only imagine what their futures hold. Who knows, maybe they'll save the Clan one day." The Prophecy that she had received on her first visit to the Moon Pool repeated itself in her head. Maybe these kits would be the three that would save ThunderClan.

Mousecloud padded outside of the nursery, leaving Briarfrost to tend her kits. The father of the kits was still a mystery, as Briarfrost hadn't told anyone and no tom has been in to visit longer than a few minutes. _Maybe they're Eagletooth's_. She thought. It certainly was a possibility that her brother could keep something like this from her. _It would be like him to do that_. She thought.

At that moment, Cloudpelt came in to the camp dragging along Appletail. Appletail was a young warrior recently given his warrior name. "Cloudpelt! What happened?" She asked, worry filling her amber eyes. Appletail had a large gash going down from his throat to his flank, with numerous scratches and gashes along his body. "Is he… Is he dead?" She asked, not giving Cloudpelt time to respond to her previous question. "Yes… Yes he is." Cloudpelt said in-between sobs. Appletail had been his apprentice just moons before. "I was on a hunting patrol with Rosefur and Snowheart and we found his body lying there, along the side of the ThunderPath. Standing above him was… was… Eagletooth!" Cloudpelt blurted out. Mousecloud stared at him in disbelief. How could her brother do such a vile act? Rosefur and Snowheart came in dragging a struggling Eagletooth by the scruff of his neck "Traitor!" Mousecloud bellowed. Eagletooth stayed silent, still fighting off the hold of the two strong warriors. "Duststar! Come here! We have a traitor for you." Mousecloud said. Duststar came out of his den, and his eyes fell first on Appletail's dead body, then upon Eagletooth, covered in his blood. "Eagletooth, you are now a Prisioner of ThunderClan. You are no longer a warrior." Duststar condemned. "May all cats who are old enough to hunt their own prey gather here beneath the High Log for a Clan Meeting!" The Clan quickly gathered beneath him. Hushed whispers rose through the clearing as they all wondered what happened. "Appletail is dead. He was murdered by one of your own, Eagletooth!" Mousecloud looked over at Briarfrost who had a completely shocked look upon her face, like she had seen a mouse fly. "Eagletooth, do you deny committing this murder?" Duststar bellowed. "No, I do not. I am proud of it. Appletail was my enemy. I will kill all of my enemies. There is no such thing as StarClan!" The Clan was shocked, Mousecloud could tell. Every look was one of surprise and hatred for the tom. Various yowls encompassed the hollow, saying things like "Traitor" and "Murderer!" Duststar cleared his voice so that everyone was silent again. "I hereby banish you from ThunderClan! I give you two days to get out of our territory. After that, warriors or apprentices may kill him! He is now christened Deathstone!" Deathstone glared at Duststar and said "I never wanted to be part of this Clan anyways." With that final note, Deathstone turned around and exited out of the hollow.


	2. Chapter 1

Ch 1: Everything Has a Meaning

6 moons later

The morning sun shone through the opening to the camp clearing, engulfing the nursery cave with light. The light just happened to shine upon three siblings sleeping peacefully. Slowly but surely the three older kits awoke. Lightkit was the first to wake. She blinked open her eyelids, revealing scarlet eyes. She looked over at her siblings, they were slowly awakening as well. "Brownkit! Frostkit! Wake up!" Lightkit whispered, prodding her siblings in the flank. Brownkit was the second to awake, she blinked open her yellow eyes and said groggily "Lightkit, can't anyone get any sleep around here?" At this sound, Frostkit awoke too. He seemed angrier than Lightkit when he said "Yeah, on the day of our apprenticing we should be well rested." Lightkit nodded. "I'm just so excited! Do you think that I'll be able to become a normal warrior apprentice?" Lightkit asked. Her siblings stared at her. "Of course, you aren't blind are you? Duststar will probably assign a cat with a white coat as your mentor." Frostkit said. "I hope Duststar will mentor me. Or Rosefur. I like the both of them, and they like me." The kit continued. "Yeah, because you suck up to them so much." Lightkit muttered under her breath. "I heard that." Frostkit squealed. The kit then proceed to scare Lightkit by pouncing on her. This awoke their mother, Briarfrost.

Briarfrost looked really angry. "Brownkit! Frostkit! Lightkit! This is no way to act on the day of your apprentice ceremony, you are acting like kits! You should have to stay in the nursery." Their mother scolded. "Sorry mother." Lightkit mewed. "I was the one that woke them up, I'm just so excited to finally become an apprentice." Her mother nodded. "Of course, I remember the day I got apprenticed. It was to Duststar himself, well, back when he was a warrior." The kits gasped. "Yes, yes. Duststar thought I'd be future Deputy. He knew he was going to be future leader, it was only a matter of time before the Deputy back then, Cherryflight, was going to join StarClan, for she was rather elderly and Dustshine, that was his name back then, was going to be the next in line for deputy, or so we all thought." Briarfrost looked at her kits admiringly. "What happened then?" Brownkit asked. "Cherryflight did end up joining StarClan, and Owlstar chose Dustshine to become his Deputy. I was an older apprentice back then, close to my warrior ceremony." Lightkit looked at her mother in disbelief. "Why are you having kits then and not being the Deputy? Why was Rosefur picked?" Frostkit asked. "Well, it was a funny thing that happened. Dustshine found a new apprentice, Rosepaw, who would be just as good as a Deputy as I was. He trained her, only without the compassion that he trained me with. Rosepaw became Rosefur, and she was more accepting of the future Deputy role than I was. He trained the desire to have kits out of her, and he trained the desire into me. A few moons before you were born, he asked me to be his mate. I declined, having fallen in love with another cat." This was a shocking revelation to the three kits. Duststar could have been their father!

"Dustshine was rather angry with me for not choosing him as my mate, so he declined me the Deputy position and chose Rosefur instead." His mother concluded. "Then I had you three." She flicked her tail over at the three kits. Lightkit was still amazed that Duststar could possibly have been their father. "Who was our father?" Brownkit finally asked, her yellow eyes shining with curiosity. Their mother had on a look of shock, then revealed "He was a very good warrior. His name was… was… Eagletooth. He went to join StarClan the day you were born." Briarfrost looked as if she had gotten a huge burden off her chest.

Interupting the quartet of cats was Mousecloud, the Medicine Cat. She stared at Lightkit, as if she disliked her. Lightkit was scared of Mousecloud, she had no clue why. Mousecloud seemed like a nice cat and everything, but something about the she-cat just terrified her. "Hello, kits." Mousecloud greeted in a friendly tone. "Hello Mousecloud!" Frostkit and Brownkit chanted. Lightkit stayed silent. "Lightkit, why didn't you greet Mousecloud?" Briarfrost asked. "I dunno." Lightkit mumbled. She was so scared that Mousecloud was going to force her to live the half-life of a Medicine Cat. "Brownkit and Lightkit, can I talk with you alone?" Mousecloud asked. Frostkit dipped his head to Mousecloud and exited the nursery. Their mother, Briarfrost, also exited. "Both of you have helped me so well these past few moons." Mousecloud said. Lightkit was so nervous she was trembling. Sure she had helped out Mousecloud in her spare time, but that was because she was bored. She didn't want to become a Medicine Cat! "It has troubled me so much as to whom shall be the next Medicine Cat of ThunderClan. Lightkit, your pelt will make it difficult for you to hunt and you will be seen by warriors in battle." Lightkit's mouth dropped wide open. "I'm certain that doesn't matter." Lightkit commented. "We'll see. As with you Brownkit, you have been helping me more than Lightkit, but your condition isn't like hers. I went up to the Moon Pool to consult StarClan for advice on my pick. Their advice was to choose…" There was a moment of silence as Mousecloud paused her speech. "Brownkit." Lightkit was so certain that Mousecloud was going to pick her that she replied "What! Impossible! I don't want to be a Medicine…. Wait, what did you say?" She said, as she realized that Mousecloud hadn't said her name. "I said Brownkit. And now I realize that I have made the right choice." Mousecloud said. Brownkit's yellow eyes were aglow with excitement. "Thank you! Thank you so very much Mousecloud!" Lightkit was going to be a normal warrior apprentice! She was so excited that the rest of the day went by in a blur.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath me!" Duststar's yowl was so great even cats outside the camp could hear it. One by one the cats of ThunderClan came walking into the meeting. Lightkit trotted after her mother and siblings, tail up and excitement pouring through her veins. "Today I have three kits that have reached their sixth moon and are ready to become apprentices. Lightkit, Brownkit, and Frostkit please step forwards." The three kits did so. "Mousecloud, it is your wish to take on an apprentice. The future Medicine Cat of ThunderClan will be Brownpaw!" Shocked murmers rose through the crowd. This has happened before, but a cat as different as Lightkit surely should be the next Medicine Cat. Lightkit looked around at the different cats talking about the surprise apprenticing. "Snowheart, you are experienced enough to have an apprentice. You shall be Lightpaw's mentor." Understanding rose through the Clan as the new apprentice and mentor touched noses. "Finally Frostkit, I shall be your mentor." Frostkit's eyes lit up and he bounded forwards like a rabbit, to touch noses with his new mentor. "The meeting is over." Duststar mewed, and proceeded to go to his den. The three new apprentices joined the apprentice's den, where they were so tired they fell asleep.


End file.
